Fall to Pieces
by Chrismukkah-hunnie
Summary: What happens when Ron and Hermione wake up one morning in each others bodies? Read to find out... my first fanfic. CHAPPIE 9 UP!
1. An Argument

Fall to Pieces

Freaky Friday Harry Potter style: A Ron Hermione Romance

"You are such an insufferable prat!!"

"Better than being a bossy know-it-all, who thinks she's better than everyone, and not to mention above everything!"

The arguments of one Ronald Weasley, and one Hermione Granger, filled the Great Hall that November evening. They had been at each others throats more often than normal lately, that meant that they were constantly bickering non-stop about every little thing. Those who listened that night, thought that this was going to be the biggest argument of them all.

It happened during their sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, this the biggest, most heated row between the two, was displayed for the whole of the school, that dinner hour. All eyes wandered over to the two, students and teacher included.

"Oh, just shove it Ronald! I have had enough of your stubbornness, and I _DO NOT _think that I am above everyone!" came Hermione's voice, even louder than before, so that the remaining bodies in the dining hall were engrossed in their spat.

"Just you! You and your atrocious, jealous behavior, your uncontrolled temper, and your abnormaly large mouth!" she continued, unbeknownst to all the stares she was recieving.

"Bloody Fucking hell, Hermione! I can not believe you think that! Shit! You're being such a God damned bitch!" Ron shouted as he casted an evil glare at Hermione. She returned his gaze with a look filled with even more hate if that was possible.

"Yeah, that's it," Ron continued,"You are one reallly stuck up bitch, who is as mental as they come! I swear you are so fucking up tight, that if you shoved a lump of coal up your know-it-all ass, it would turn to diamond in two bloody weeks!"

Ron felt a sense of triumph wash over him, when Hermione held no response. But this feeling was quickly replaced with guilt and remorse, when he saw soft tears fall from Hermione's beautiful honey coloured eyes.

"Is that what you really thinkof me then?" came the voice of Hermione timidly. " I, I really liked you Ron, much more than a best friend should. I could have even loved you, did you ever think of that? But now, I hate you._ I HATE YOU!_ " she choked, her broken heart hidden, as her voice was masked with hatred.

"Hermione? What? What did you just say?" said Ron dumbfoundedly. He knew she had said that she could have loved him, but he needed to be sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him like it did so many times before.

"I said, I. HATE. YOU!" Tears still streaming down her delicate face," None of it else matters, because, I hate you!" She finished straightening out her uniform.

"Wait, Hermione," came Ron sounding genuinely apologetic, as Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall sobbing, and randomly shouting, 'I hate you!' at the top of her lungs.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" Ron called after her, "but I love you more." He finished, muttering that last part under his breath.


	2. The plan

Sorry i forgot to add the disclaimer in the first chappie so here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter characters, if i did i would be fabulously rich and famous and ppl would be writing fanfiction about my work. Hahahaha!!

Chapter 2: The plan

Everyone watched in awe, as the dreaded, argument to end all arguments came to its gruesome end. No one knew exactly what had started the horrific battle between the 'would be lovers'. Not even Harry Potter, their best and closest friend. Besides eachother, well apparently not any more.Harry could only guess that it had to do with one, Bulgarian Quidditch star. Viktor Krum.

All who witnessed the explicite events unfold, were concerned for the two. Even the Slytherins! though they would never admit it, not even to themselves. However, no one was more concerned, (Well besides Harry of course.) than two of the Hogwarts Professors themselves, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Minerva?" came the voice of the Headmaster from the staff table.

"I believe so, Headmaster, But when shall we commence?"

"As soon as possible Minerva." and with that the two teachers exchanged Mischievous glances and disappeared from the Great Hall.

AN: sry about it being so short next chappie will be much longer!!

Review!! But be nice its my first fic and I dont take critisism well!!


	3. Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the Freaky Friday concept, though i wish i did!!

Chapter 3: Flashback

Meanwhile, Hermione was back in her dorm, contemplating what she and Ron had been arguing about._'What were we arguing about?'_ she pondered, _'Oh yes! Now I remember.'_

Flashback

The Golden Trio sat in the common room the night before completing the weeks homework assignments.(AN: Its the weekend, Saturday to be exact.) Well Harry and Ron were trying to complete their homework. Hermione had finished her assignments days ago, as usual, so she sat be the fire, watching Ron struggle over his work.

While she sat, Hermione was reminising her feelings towards a certain red head, sitting across from her. She wasn't quite sure what she felt for him, but she knew sometimes she caught herself thinking of him in a non-platonic manner. She longed for him to look into her eyes lovingly and kiss her with soft lips, tenderly and passionately.

_'What am I thinking?!?'_ she always thought to herself whenever she found her thoughts drifting in that direction.

_'Ron and I are just friends, nothing more! I could'nt possibly like him...... in that......way? Could I? No! It's not possible!"_ She glanced in Ron's direction and noticed he was having a hard time with his potions essay on Wolfsbane.

_'But I do love the way he looks when he's trying to concentrate on something. Did I just say love?__Yes I did! I love Him!'_ She thought rather giddily. Little did she know, Ron was having the same feelings as her.

"Ron would you like some help?" Hermione asked adoringly.

"Umm, yeah, that would be loads of help. Thanks!" answered Ron, as he ruffled his hair, (or gorgeous red locks in Hermione's opinion) in a stressful manner.

Hermione glided, (yes glided), over and plopped herself in Ron's chair, forcing him to move over so she could fit her slender body beside his. She knew this was a bit forward of her, but she couldn't help it. She never felt more attracted to him than at that very moment. It was the same for Ron.

He felt very nervous and uncomfortable at the knowing that Hermione was so close to him. When he felt her thigh brush up against his, he felt his ears burn white hot, and his cheeks glow a bright crimson. It came as a complete shock to him when she didn't move! Did she know what she was doing to him? Was this some sick and twisted game of hers? She took the quill he was writing with and began to suck on it. This would have been rather awkward if the quill he'd been using hadn't been a sugar quill. Luckily.

Hermione saw Ron's eyes grow wide as he watched her in a trance.'_What am I doing? I'm supposed to be helping him!'_ she thought catching a glimpse of her conscience._'Nah!! This is more fun! I'm so Bad!!!' _She was amazed at her new found flirting confidence, as her rarely used naught side began to kick in.

"Well Ronald," Began Hermione as she placed a hand on top of his, "It seems to me that everything is in order except for your last sentence, _'Wolfsbane is important because Hermione looks so cute tonight, I wish I could get the courage to snog her senseless.' _Now tell me, what exactly does that mean?" She finished taking the sugar quill in her mouth once more.

"I, erm, er, umm, I, well....... you........." Ron trailed off, too embarressed to form an actual sentence. He stared at his feet to hide the deep blush that was overcoming his cheeks.

"It's okay Ron," Hermione whispered, brushing a lock of ginger hair from Ron's flushed face, "I like you too." Ron cast her a lopsided grin, and then shot a pleading look at Harry across the room, who had witnessed the whole blessed event, and was quite shocked at Hermione's forwardness to tell the truth.

"I didn't see anything mate, I was just leaving," and with that Harry packed up his things and without another word he was gone.

"Hermione....." Ron began but was stopped when Hermione placed a finger to his lips.

Slowly they began to inch closer.

_Hermione could see every fleck on his face, count every freckle._

Closer.

_Their noses touched tenderly._

Closer.

_She could almost taste his lips._

Closer.

_She felt his warm lip caress hers faintly._

Closer, until their lips met full on and held for a slow but sweet, brief moment, until a large black owl burst through the common room window, separating the two immediately.

The owl circled above Hermione and Ron a few times before pearching on an armchair in front of the fire. In its left talon it clutched a red rose and a role of parchment.

"Who do you think its for?" asked Ron still in a trance from the previous incident, "Do you reckon we should have a looksie?" he continued.

"I supposed it wouldn't hurt." Hermione replied. And so they made their way over to the bird and the parchment, hand in hand. Cautiously, they pryed the parchment form the owls claw. Together they unrolled the thick paper and read:

_'Hermione,.....'_

Hermione immediately thought that this was Ron's doing, and she was flattered.

"Oh Ron," she breathed, "You really shouldn't have!"

Ron looked just as surprised as Hermione, when they read the first word together.

"I didn't!" said Ron regrettingly, his voice full of jealousy.

"Than who......" Hermione muttered as she read on.

_' Hermione,_

_I am thanking you for all your understanding. You are such a kind person, and I am sure one day we will see each other again. Part of me will always love and appreciate you for what you have done for me. I am sorry if I ever hurt you but I did not mean it. Again, I am thanking you for understanding._

_Best Wishes, and All my love,_

_Yours, _

_Viktor '_

_"_Oh look, it's from _Vicky!_" Ron sing-songed loathingly, "I suppose you have a rather lengthy, letter to write in reply, to dear, precious _Vicky_, so I'll just be going...." He continued.

"Ron, no don't go, it's not what you think! And for the last time, DON'T CALL HIM VICKY, BECAUSE THERE IS NOTHING, I REPEAT, NOTHING, GOING ON BETWEEN US!" gasped Hermione, shrieking the last bit in her loudest voice.

"Oh really?!?" gaped Ron, "Then what does he mean when he writes, '_You are a kind person, and I am sure one day we will see each other again. Part of me will always love and appreciate you for what you have done for me.'_ What is that rubbish supposed to mean! Are you two having some sort of secret affair or something!?!" He finished angrily, finally taking a breath.

"What?!?? For Heavens sakes Ronald, Honestly! Would I do something like that?! Come on use your head!! How can you think that after what happened between us! I thought you liked me!"

"Well you thought wrong!" he said stubbornly, "That kiss was.....," _'absolutely wonderful'_ was what Ron was thinking,"Was a mistake!!! And obviously, you don't need me! you have bloody Viktor Krum, the duck footed, Quidditch player extraordinaire!" Ron, continued saying these things on impulse against his true feelings.

"I told you Ron, there is ABSOLUTELY NOTHING going on between Viktor and I!" said Hermion, trying to reasure Ron against his suspiscions.

"I don't believe this! I don't believe you! I have proof! Right here in this letter, Hermione!"

"No, Ron. You don't understand! If you would only let me explain,"

"NO, HERMIONE! You don't understand! LET ME explain! There will never be a you and a me, If all this Viktor non-sense, keeps up! Come to think of it, I can't take it anymore Hermione! I just don't care anymore."

That was a lie. He did care. He cared about her so much that it hurt to look at her sometimes. He cared about her with all of his heart, and it pained him to see the tears pour from her eyes. The tears that he caused.  
"I'm going to bed Hermione! I can't take this crap. And so you know, I didn't mean what I said about not caring. I care about you so much Hermione, that it hurts." It felt good to finally speak the truth to her.

"As soon as you decide who you want, let me know...." and so Ron stormed off up the boys staircase.

"I choose you, Ronald Weasley. It's always been you....." Hermione choked under her breath, before rushing to her own dormitories.

End Flashback

Ah, the dreaded moment when the ruthless arguments began.

AN: That was much longer, I have total Brain cramps now! OUCH! Hope it was worth the suffering! Thanx to my reviewers, **MarauderRaven, optimistic girl94, SorceressYuki, bncsammy**. Luv you guys!! Shout out to my girl Kinsey!!! Hope you like!!

REVIEW!!!


	4. The Switch: Ron

Disclaimer:NOT even gonna Go there!!!

Hey long time no write......lol...... lame joke, but if u wanna here a really lame joke.......................

Okay so theres these two sausages in a frying pan, right? And one of the sausages turns to the other and says, 'Woah its getting hot in here!', and the other sausage says, 'WOAH, A TALKING SAUSAGE!!!!' hehehe im really weird, well u probably just want to read the story, no one reads authors notes, well the majority of ppl dont and im rambling so im gonna get on with the story now...............................................

Chapter 4- The Switch: Ron

Hermione sat in her dormitories like the night before, reliving the days events. The horrible words Ron and herself had thrown at each other, the avoidances, the hateful glances. And all because of a stupid letter from Viktor! Ron completely misunderstood the concept of the whole thing. The truth was, the day before, she had written Viktor to tell him that she had fallen in love with Ron, and was sorry for leading him on to believe that she loved him. It turned out that Viktor was in the same situation. He had fallen for a female member on his Quidditch team, so they were able to make a clean break.

If only Ron would have listened to her! A girls heart can only be broken so many times before it falls to pieces. She may be clever, but she was not prone to being outsmarted by love. Yes love. She had come to love Ronald Bilius Weasley, even though she had told him that she hated him. Oh and now, oh how she had regretted saying it. At the time she was positively sure that she hated him for the awful things he had said to her. But she was proved to be wrong, and that was very rare for Hermione. To be proved wrong. That didn't change the fact that she was truly, madly, deeply, in love with him. Hermione was even growing more so by the day, even in this time of hate. But now everything was ruined. Ron had told her that, he hated her, and she believed him. What a fool she was, a fool in love, and she was blinded by it. Everyone else who had witnessed their row, saw past the anger, and the hurtful words and guestures. They saw past it, beneath it, and they saw two fools. Two fools in love. In love with each other.

_'I wish Icould forgive him. I want to forgive him, but I just ....can't'_ Hermione thought out loud before she managed to fall asleep, dreaming of Ron.

The next morning, Ron turned forcefully in his sleep, kicking at the blankets. He let out a loud snore, when he felt his arm being tugged on.

"Leave me the bloody hell alone Harry!" He mumbled groggily.

"Um, I'm not Harry," came a very feminine voice.

"LAVANDER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!"

"Relax, I like, wanted to wake you, 'cause you slept in, I mean its like 10:30, and you usually get up at like........ early. Are you sick or something? Or are you emotionally drained from your fight with Ron?"

"I am Ron you twit, and what in Merlin's name are you doing in the boys dormitories!?!"

"Umm, one thing, we're in the girls dormitories, and another, you must be sick, beacause you are Hermione." Lavander said, giving Ron a look like he was completely mental or something.

"I AM NOT HERMIONE!!" Ron bellowed, while glancing in a mirror. He was horrified, of the image he saw. The standing in front of the mirror was Hermione. He was Hermione! He was Ron in Hermione's body!

"OH MY GOD I AM HERMIONE!"

"Yeah duh! Who else would you be?" said Lavander in a rather bitchy fashion.

"Bloody Hell! I'm gonna kill her! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" shrieked Ron in Hermione's body. He just noticed how girly and bossy his voice sounded.

"Who are you gonna kill?"

"Uh, umm, I'm gonna kill..... GINNY! Yes Ginny! She umm, stole my..... book? Yes book." _Hermione liked books right? After all she always had her nose stuck in one._

"I have to find her! To umm , get my book back!" Ron said uneasily, heading for the door.

"You're going like, like that?" Lavendar sneered.

"Yeah."

_'Jeeze, now I know why Hermione thinks so poorly of Lavendar. She IS a bitch._ Ron thought, in his own voice thankfully.

"Okay, but you're in your pyjamas. Don't you think you should get dressed first?"

"I am dressed, and I don't give a damn what you think! You are nothing but a bloody fucking bitch! So why don't you shove your opinions up your prissy arse!" and so Ron in Hermione's body stormed out of the room, slamming the door in Lavanders stunned face.

_'If I'm in Hermione's body? Then that must mean..... THAT SHE'S IN MY BODY! Oh Gods!" _Ron thought as he sprinted down the stairs in his newly feminine body.

AN: So thats the end! I really like this chapter! I hope you like it too! Thanx to all my reviewers! Love ya! Keep on truckin'! And by truckin' I mean reviewing!!!! Peace I'll post more soon!

C-HUNNIE! OUT!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Switch: Hermione

HEy,hey,hey!! Thanx for ur reviews guys! A shout out to:

**sweethobbit**- I'm VERY happy to see that you think my fic is so interesting grin! LOL By the way I luvluvluv ur name!!! Keep Reviewing!

**Ceineikia**- I hope I spelled that right, and if I didn't I'm very very sorry! YaaY! I'm so glad you like! And to tell you the truth I go for HPDM fics as well! Its a guilty pleasure of mine! Thanx for ur review I really appriciated ur opinions and such. I loved the length of it! Keep sending long reviews! I love em'!

**XxRiku-HaradaxX**- okay im answering all ur reviews from each chapter in one go. So here goes nothing: Is that a 'wow' as in wow thats good! or Wow what a piece of crap, or Wow im appaled that someone wud write such things?? lol i need clarification. but I'll take it that you like it yes?, u'll see wut Dumbledore and Minerva are talking about soon enough, and thanx! i really love Ron and Hermione fics too, as u can plainly see! im not gonna give anything away but yes to ur question opinion wutever thing! Heres the update I hope u like!

Disclaimer: Just look on any other chapter! Im sick to death of these things from now own I am doing this no more! HA!

Chapter 5- The Switch: Hermione

Hermione awoke, and began to stretch her arms.

"Ouch!" She banged her arms against the ceiling of her four poster.

_'That's never hapened before.' _She thought. Hermione opened her eyes and examined her arms. Only these weren't her arms. Her arms were small, and fairly tan, with the occasional freckle or birthmark. These arms weren't unfamiliar to her, but she knew that they definetly were not hers. They were large, and lanky, yet slightly muscular. They were pale, overly hairy, (for a girl that is.)and were completely covered in freckles. That was a dead give away. These were Ron's arms.

"OH MY GOD!"

She brought a large hand to her face and found that her lips, weren't really her lips, her nose, wasn't really her nose, and her hair now, much shorter, and bright red, wasn't her usual mop. It was all Ron's! She WAS Ron! She was Hermione in Ron's body!

"I'm going to kill him! What did he do to me! But, no! Ron isn't capable of performing magic that powerful. Let's face it he isn't THAT bright."

"Who's not that bright?" came Harry's voice as he came out of the bathroom, clad in nothing, but his boxers.

"Harry! Put on a shirt!" said Hermione using Ron's voice aghast. She had never seen Harry without his shirt on, more so in his knickers.

"Why?"asked Harry suspisciously, eyebrow raised.

"Because it's indecent! No one wants to see you moving about without a shirt! Honestly!"

"Take a look at youself mate! You're not wearing a shirt either. You sound more and more like Hermione everyday."

Harry made his way to his trunk and began to rumage through his things for a clean shirt. Hermione as Ron leapt out of bed. A deep blush formed on her,( well Ron's) cheeks at the sight of Ron's bare chest. Those Abs! So muscular! It was enough to make a girl faint. She held herself together as she put on a black wife beater that was hanging from the bedpost. She was sure it was dirty. Cast aside, yesterday as Ron changed for bed.

_'Disgusting'_

"So are you gonna come down for breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Umm, no I think I'll pass. I have to find Ro........Hermione."

"Oh, gonna finally apologize for being such a prat, and tell her how much you love her?" Harry made kissy, kissy faces, and batted his eyelashes. Hermione blused uncontrollably.

"Yes I am going to apologize, after all , I am an insufferable prat!" She said sounding completly like herself.

"Wait...."

_'Oh no he's coming on to me'_

"Hermione?"

"Umm... no? You should really see the nurse. I think your er, bloody scar has gotten to your head! I gotta go, uh, mate. Bloody Hell! Well uh, bye!" Hermione said nervously, in her best Ron immatation, as she rushed out the door. Harry began to chase after who he thought to be Ron. He knew something was definetly wrong, with his friend. Definetly wrong indeed.

AN: So ther u have it, another chapter! Yaay! Personally i loved Rons reaction better than Hermiones, but i thought that Hermione would be rash about the whole situation, and Ron would, be horrified, and then joke and take advatage of it, which u will find out about in the next coming chapters. REVIEW my ppl! review u know u wanna LOL!


	6. Accusations and Realizations among other...

Wow!! I haven't updated in like forever!! And I'm sooooo sorry about that but I was on vacation before school starts and I had no computer!! So heres that update! FINALLY!

shout out to my reviewers:

**Gryffindor magic**: Thanks LOL! Next time I will try and make it longer for yas. I'm sure your switch story will be totally awesome! Tell me when and if u post it! I can't wait to read it.

**XxRiku-HaradaxX**: Sorry, if I disappointed you on Hermione's reaction, but I can't please everyone, right? Well I was satisfied with it, and thats all that matters. Please dont be scared off, I love hearing frome ya!

**Optimistic girl94**: Yeah, isnt Bilius his middle name? I think I read it somwhere, but I could be wrong. LOL. Anyways you'll see what I mean by taking advantage but it hardly means anything, I'm not making any sense.

**Ginny-W13**: Thanx a bunch. So happy that u like!

**Cieneikia**: Lovelovelove, your opinions! I agree it would make a funnier story, if Ron waited a week to tell Harry, but I already have it written! DAMN! If you would have only told me sooner! lol keep Reviewing! PLEASE! Much, much, much, much, much love!

**JakMai1519**: Wow thanks so much! I didn't think it was that funny, but now I'm sure it is!

**Gryffindor-Magic**: Oh kissy, erm kissy LOL! heres the update!

**bncsammy**: Glad you think its getting good!

**silverkid**: Thanx for thinking my story's so cool! I cant wait till I finish either, Bcuz I really dont know how it ends ........

**bettar-dayz**: WoW! i didint know I was THAT funny! But I'm thrilled you think its the funniest thing on earth! Love hearing from ya! Keep reviewing!

**CoPaCaBaNa-mAgIc**: thanx 4 ur review!

**tornbetween**: Wow another person who thinks my story is funny! Dont worry I'm not gonna switch them back for a while yet. I have more ticks up my sleeve! devilish grin. Heres the update FINALLY!

**Devilsdream-15**: OMG I STILL CANT BELIEVE I TOLD THE SAUSAGE JOKE!!! LMFAO!thank you ever so much for calling my work british-esque! I try! Oh ya send Regina filangy my regards! byebyes!

**Prettyteenwitch**: I'm hurrying, I still have lots to write though! I'm so glad that u LOVE the plot!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Chapter 6: Accusations and realizations amoung other things....

Both Ron and Hermione, stampeded into the common room at the exact same moment, with similar expressions, of confusion mixed with horror on their faces.

"Hermione!?!" shouted Ron at his own body.

"Ron!?!" shouted Hermione at her own body.

"Guys? I think you mixed up eachothers names. See your name is Ron," Harry said as he pointed at Rons body, "and your name is Hermione!" he continued, pointing at Hermione's body.

"Get out of my body!!!" Ron and Hermione screamed in unison, completely ignoring Harry's remarks.

"Okay I must have missed something, What the HELL is going on!" suggested Harry, demanding to know the reason behind his friends odd behavior. Ron shot Hermione a look that screamed, 'Should we Tell him!!!!???!!!!'

"Umm, er, Hermione," it was weird saying her own name and looking at her own body. "I need to uh, talk to you in private." Hermione as Ron said in her immitating Ron voice once more. She grabbed her own bodies arm and dragged it over to an unoccupied corner of the room. Hermione watched as Ron made her own body smile and wave pathetically in Harrys direction.

Harry saw Ron jab Hermione in the ribs in a very Hermione-esque manner, and Hermione curse and yell exactly like Ron at the impact.

_'Something is definetly going on.....'_ he thought as he made his way out of the portrait hole unnoticed by the bickering two some.

"How the bloody hell did this happen!" screamed Ron red in the face.

"I haven't the faintest idea Ronald!" Hermione screamed back, placing her, well Rons hands on his hips. "and will you please not curse in my body!" she finished in a low but deep whisper.

"I will if you stop acting all girl like in mine!"

"God you're such a prat!" said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"And you're such a bossy Know it all!" Ron sing-songed mockinly.

"Can we please stop arguing, and agree to disagree for once! We have a major crisis on our hands Ron! What if we stay like this forever! I certainly don't want to be a hormonal teenaged boy, more or less a man! And I certainly don't want to be you!" she vented, her head collapsing in her hands.

"Well," said Ron through gritted teeth, "you should have thought of that before you made us switch bodies!"

"ME? You think? ME!?! That I did this! Why would I want to turn myself into, well, you!" She babbled unintentionally sounding like Ron.

"So you didn't"

"No Ronald, I didn't."

"Then who..."

"How am I supposed to know!"

"Well you normally know everything so...."

"I think we should tell Dumbledore, he'll know what to do about this."

"What about Harry......" guestured Ron in Hermione's body towards the area of the room where Harry once was.

"No Ron. He mustn't know!" snapped Hermione, "Now come on, we have to see Dumbledore immediately!" She continued, seizing Ron and dragging him, in her body to the portrait hole. They were halfway out of Gryffindor tower, when Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why are we stopping?" Ron said timidly, whining in exact female tone.

"Beacause Ronald...... you, well my body, is dressed like that! And I don't want the entire school to see me trudging around in my knickers!" She pointed to her body wearing lilac boyshorts, and a silky matching camisole that barely covered her midrift.

"What? I think its nice." said Ron, tugging at the camisole playfully, Hermione shot Ron a threatening look, and he immediately ceased.

"And besides, you're body is hardly dressed for the occasion." came Hermione.

"I'm wearing a shirt, right?" answered Ron.

"Well yeah..."

"Yeah, so just throw on one of my robes. I'm sure that will be decent enough for your Royal Highness." Ron teased.

"Fine," Hermione huffed, "But I am not strutting about in my undergarments and a robe, you just have to go put on some of my clothes."

"No problem," said Ron, using Hermione's voice, as he made his way over to the girls staircases. Halfway up he turned around and grinned cockily at Hermione.

"Now What?" She asked.

"Hey, I can look at myself naked!" He spoke confidently.

A group of seventh year guys sitting in the common room, just noticed, who appeared to be Hermione, in her revealing night wear, and began whistling and throwing cat calls her way. Ron shot them a flirtatious glance and winked at them seductively.

"RON!!!!!!" hissed Hermione. If looks could kill, Ron would have been dead 30 seconds ago, well technically he would have been dead the moment they met in first year, but still.

"Obviously I can't trust you with my body. So I am just going to have to dress you myself." she said stalking over to the staircase. Just as her foot touched the fourth step, the stairwell collapsed, turning into a giant slide, sending both Ron and Hermione to the bottom.

"Ha! Didn't think that would happen did ya! Now I'll just have to wear this." Ron made a clucking sound with his tongue, and pulled at the strap of his barely there top.

"No!" Hermione shoued, "I have an idea. _Accio, my- Hermione's clothes!_ I always set out the next days clothes before I go to sleep." She added matter of factly, "A habbit you should take up if I may add."

A large bundle of clothes came soaring over to Hermione in Ron's body, before she dragged Ron up to his own dormitory. After making sure the dorm was empty of its tennants, and placing a locking charm on the door, Hermione gave her first command.

"Okay, close your eyes. If you open them, I will hurt some of your more precious body parts, and hex you into oblivian!" Ron made her own body look back at her as if to say, "Oh Really????"

"Okay, well when we get back to normal I will hurt some of you more precious body parts and hex you into oblivian!"

Thoroughly frightened by Hermione's comment, because he knew she would stick to her word, he forced his- Hermione's - eyes shut tight.

"Lift your arms,"

Ron did as he was told and lifted Hermione's arms. He shuddered at the contact. Even in this, awkward and horrific situation, he couldn't control his feelings for Hermione. Even if she was in his body. When she brushed her skin with his, he couldn't help but go into a trance. Hermione lifted off the camisole, and replaced it with her bra. That was when she noticed it.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

"What? What is it?" asked Ron.

"Look at yourself!" Hermione yelled pointing at her- well technically Ron's -boxers. Ron's eyes averted to the slight bulge in Hermione's, his to be exact- trousers. Suddenly his face grew rather guilty.

"What were you thinking Hermione?" he asked coyly, hiding his guilt.

"Me!?! I wasn't thinking anything Ronald! At least not of that, nature. Why would I get aroused at the site of my own body?"

"I don't know........" Ron said, this time not masking his guilt as succesfully.

"You do know! You did this! But how?........... Is it possible that you can involuntarily control your, well yourself?" Hermione thought out loud. "But thats absurd! Or is it?.... Okay, Ron, if my theory is correct only you can make this stop. So umm I guess, think unsexy thoughts?"

"Right....think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts...." Ron chanted, his eyes shut tight once more. In his mind he pictured......... HARRY IN A THONG!

_'That is so wrong.' _He thought.

"Is it working?" Ron asked.

"No, try harder."

"Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts......." Next he pictured..... HIS MOTHER IN A THONG!

_'DISGUSTING! GONNA VOM!'_

"How 'bout now?"

"No. Honestly could you please hurry up!"

_'If that won't work than what? OF COURSE!'_

SNAPE IN A THONG! _SHUDDER_

"It's working!!" shouted Hermione, in relief that Ron's unmentionables stopped doing, whatever they were doing. "What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"You don't want to know. All I can tell you is that when this is all over, I'm gonna need some serious therapy." Ron answered.

"Now, will you please control, your libido, so I can finish dressing my body!" Hermione nagged. Ron nodded in reply, looking as if he was permantly embarressed. Before long he was dressed in a black pleated skirt, and a loosely fitted wool sweater.

"A skirt, Hermione? A skirt?"

"Yes. And here I thought you'd be more concerned about the bra!" Ron felt his ears burn white hot at the comment of hers.

"Now can we please, hurry along and see Dumbledore!" Hermione nagged once more

"Right." Ron answered roboticly, and with that final word, the two ventured off to find the headmaster.

AN: Yeah not the best chapter in the world, I'm not too fond of it meself, but let me know what you think, next chapter may be a little better, I think I may be loosing my edge! NO!!

Chirsmukkah-hunnie OUT!!!


	7. Confessions: Harry and Dumbledore

Hey its me again with my sad ass story.......... at least i think so..... tell me what you think. Heres the next chappie:

Chapter 7: Confessions: Harry and Dumbledore

When Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall in search of Prof. Dumbledore, they were greeted by none other than Harry Potter.

"Wow! I'm surprised you're not at each others throats!" he said, "And I see we've gotten dressed, yes?" Both Ron and Hermione smiled and nodded pathetically at him. Harry eyed the two suspiciously, they were acting really strange.

"So..... Did you two make up yet?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged anxious glances.

"Well?...." Harry interrogated, looking quite frustrated with them, while Ron and Hermione exchanged anxious glances once more.

"Er, uh, er...." Ron, but in Harry's eyes, Hermione stammered.

"Yeah, er, mate, me and 'Mione, made up all right!" The corporal Ron, but mental Hermione said as she placed Ron's arm around her body's waist. At the contact the two blushed rather profusely, and looked at the ground.

Of course they hadn't really apologized. They had come to a silent agreement, not to seem too awkward, or draw to much attention to themselves.

"Heya Ron?" came Harry.

"Yeah," both Hermione, being in Ron's body, and Ron answering to his own name, though he appeared as Hermione, answered Harry.

"Ummm RON..." Harry expressed, grabbing hold of Hermione as Ron's arm, "Can I talk to you a sec?"

"Uh, yeah, erm, sure mate." Hermione said continuing her fake persona as Ron.

"So did ya get any?'

"WHAT!?!"

"Did you finally snog her senseless?"

"Excuse me!"

"Well I was talking to Seamus earlier, and he said he saw you, and a scantily clad Hermione, scurry off to your dorm. Well when you guys didn't come down to breakfast until now, and that whole arm around Hermione's waist thing, I figured..." Harry explained.

"I can assure you we did nothing of that manner! I can not believe you would assume that! Of all, the people, Harry James Potter, I did not expect this sort of behavior from you!"

"Wait.... What are you..... Hermione????!!!!????"

Hermione hesitated for a moment before breathing "Yes.." softly, tight lipped.

Harry stared at her oddly, observing everything and nothing at the same time."How?" he mumbled to himself. Hermione grabbed Harry's forearm, and pushed him over to her body, or Ron.

"Okay, listen Harry! This morning Ron and I woke up in eachothers, well the others body. I don't how or why it happened, but all I do know about the situation at hand, is that Ron can inadvertently(AN: is that a word?) control his own sexual organs, even though in my body. I know frightening! So now we have to find Dumbledore before we get stuck like this forever!" Hermione explained.

"Harry!" cried Ron, "I'm a bloody girl! Look, I'm wearing a friggin' skirt!" Ron ran his fingers along the pleats in his skirt, as he looked at Harry sadly.

"You can not tell a soul Harry! Otherwise they'll think we're crazy! Harry?"

"Ha ha, very funny Ron. Nice joke, you guys can stop now." Harry managed to say as he punched Hermione as Ron's arm.

"I'm dead serious! And you mean Hermione!"

"No I don't, you're Ron."

"Harry," Hermione sighed impatiently, "I am Hermione!"

Harry watched horror struck as who appeared to be Ron, placed his hands on his hips and began to tap his foot, much, if not exactly like Hermione did.

"Holy galloping jelly beans! You are Hermione!" Harry realized, "Then if you're Hermione, Who's this?" he pointed at Hermione's body.

"Bloody Hell Harry! Haven't you been listening to a thing Hermione was going on about! Well, I shouldn't be talking, I wasn't listening to Miss This-is-this-and-that-is-that either!" Hermione's body laughed.

"Ron?"

"Who else." Ron replied, flashing his trademark lopsided grin.

"Harry, we've wasted enouhg time, we have to see the Headmaster. Please try and save any other questions for later."

The two, now the three, then continued on in search for Professor Dumbledore.

The Headmaster was no where to be found as they searched along the staff table, so they went for the next best thing. McGonagall.

The trio approached the Professor, and Ron stepped forward and said,

"Erm, Professor? Could I have a word?"

"Yes Miss Granger." McGonagall answered, pretending to be totally oblivious to what this was about.

"Well, erm, thats the thing. I'm not Hermione?"

"Hmm....Then, who may I ask, are you?" she raised her brow in continuation of her charade.

Ron came closer, lowered his head, and said faintly, "I'm Ron."

"Why, Of course you are!" came Prof. McGonagall. "And I suppose you wish to see the Headmaster?" Ron nodded anxiously, and embarrassed at the same time.

"Follow me, and do bring the real Miss Granger with you, Mr.Weasley. Oh, and Mr.Potter can come along if he wishes."

Without another word, McGonagall turned sternly on her heel, and briskly walked out of the Great Hall, at a steady, if not gruelling pace. Hermione, Ron, and Harry trailed behind the Professor, barely keeping up with her, even at a slow jog.

Out of breath, the Golden Trio, reached their destination, witt he aide of McGonagall. They stood before the entrance of Dumbledore's office, the most likely place where he would be. Of course, that being the only, place Hermione and Ron had not even thought of searching.

"Cockroach Clusters." Prof. McGonagall said, and with a flick of her hand, the staircase to his office appeared. Cautiously, the group made their way up the stoney stairs, and into the rounded room.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr.Weasley," came the Headmasters voice from behind his desk, in his chair facing the opposite direction. "I was wondering, when I would be seeing you two. Oh and I see you've brought Mr.Potter as well." It was really weird when he did things like that. In fact it was very creepy.

"You know about this then? You know who did this to us?" Hermione asked, stepping forth as Ron.

"Yes Miss Granger, I do." adressed Dumbledore.

"Why? How? Who?"

"I can not tell you exactly why, but I can vaugely explain it. You see, I, with the help of Minerva, here, wanted to show Mr.Weasley and yourself, what it would be like to live as the other, to better understand eachother. After witnessing your arguments in the Great Hall, we decided to place a very complex body switch charm on you both.

"But, how can we reverse the spell, Professor?"

"Ah, that I can not share."

"I don't mean to be rude Headmaster, Sir," Ron spoke up for the first time, "But, tell us how! You bloody old man!"

"Now, now, Mr.Weasley. Temper, temper. I can give you a hint as to go about back to normal. (An: I dunno how this actually goes, so im just gonna make it up...)'If truth of heart is what you lack, Selfless love will change you back.'" A twinkle gleamed in the old man's eyes, beneath his half moon spectacles.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean!" shouted RonHermione, towards the frail old Headmaster.

"Mr.Weasley!" McGonagall spoke, her tone very stern. "If you speak once more, with such vulgar language, I'm afraid I will NOT hesitate to give you a months detention. Even if you are in Miss Grangers body!"

"Minerva," The Headmaster hissed, gently, casting her a rather cross look.

"Sorry Albus." McGonagall nodded.

"It's quite alright. Now Mr. Weasley, it is up to you and Miss Granger to find out exactly what I mean. Now if there are no further accusations, or questions....." Professor Dumbledore said, as he motioned towards the door, but he was rudely interrupted.

"Just how long do you expect us to pretend to be eachother?" asked Hermione.

"As long as it takes for you to see."

"So basically you want us to act like nothing happened, while we try to find out the meaning of 'Selfless Love'?"

"Yes, thats about it. If there are no more questions, I have some important business to tend." said Dumbledore once more.

"Actually Professor,"

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore adressed to him, rather frustrated.

"I still don't quite understand how this happened. I mean the concept is just mind boggling! Ron is IN Hermione's body, and Hermione is IN Ron's body. How on Earth does that work?" Harry vented, voicing his opinion for the first time.

"Well Harry, it seems to me, that you are more disturbed about the whole situation than Mr.Weasley, and Miss Granger combined," the headmaster chuckled, "But I am afraid, I can not answer your questions. I am terribly late terribly late for a meeting, and by terribly I do not mean fashionably late. So I best be off." and so, with a loud 'CRACK!' Prof. Dumbledore disappeared.

AN: There is that long enough for u guys!! If its not well too bad!:P i'll have to admitt its not the funniest but u know i had to fit all this info in somehow. Thanx to my reviewers **Mijy, Devilsdream15, Sclub8 and Ron Hermione fan, **and**, Shiresaphire**


	8. The Bathroom incident

Heyheyhey everyone! Its me Chrismukkah-hunnie, with another marvelous chapter, of my fabulously hilarious story........ joking... I'm so full of myself!! Anyways... so sry for not updating in a while, but as you all know school has started and all of my free time has been soaked up!! NOOOOOO!!!! But i will try and make a habit of updating once every weekend, depending on the amount of homework i receive, or how horrendously exhausted I am after my soccer games. Shout out to all my lovely reveiwers......... there are far too many that i could mention...... so warm fuzzys for all!!

Chapter 8: The Bathroom incident

"Great! He was LOADS of help Hermione!" Ron commented sarcastically, as they made their way through the crowded hallways, back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione, I think its best if we address one another by the others name in public, if you catch my drift." Hermione suggested sternly so as it was more like a command.

"Alright.......... er RON." he replied awkwardly having said his own name.

"That goes for you too Harry! You must only call us by our physical embodiments name, in the presence of our peers." Hermione said intellectually.

"Ummm riiiiiiiiiiighht........ whatever you say." Harry acted, as he did not comprehend one word of his friends ranting.

The three steadily approached the common room entrance, and climbed through the portrait hole after stating the password. Harry and Ron, mentally exhausted from the confusion that was the meeting with Dumbledore, slouched over to the comfy sofa in front of the fire, and slumped down at rest. Hermione paced around the room, thinking, and occasionally shouting at Harry and Ron, for 'laying about' at a time like this.

After about an hour or so, Hermione suddenly stopped pacing and stared venomously at Ron.

"What?!?" said Ron, puzzled as to why Hermione was glaring at him so.

"You!" She, well technically, he pointed. "This is all your fault!"

"ME!? Why? What the bloody hell did I do all by my lonesome to make those old bats switch-a-roo our bodies?" Ron questioned.

"If only you would have believed me about Viktor's letter that night, maybe let me explain....." she was cut off by Ron.

"Oh sure let's bring Vicky into this now eh? That's just what I need!"

"You should have known Ronald, that I don't give a damn about Viktor Krum! It was you I wanted, but you were only too daft to realize it!"

"Daft? I am not daft!" retaliated Ron.

"That's besides the point!" stated Hermione as Ron, "You should have known that I cared nothing about Viktor when we kissed!"

Ron adverted his eyes fomr Harry's gaze, he hadn't told Harry about his and Hermione's kiss.

"You guys kissed? Wait to go Ron! You old bugger you!" congratulated Harry, as he gave Ron as Hermione a forceful pat on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Sorry mate. heh heh!"

"Boys!" shouted Hermione, grabbing their attention once more. "Maybe, if Ron would have stopped to think about the whole situation a few days ago, about my feelings, heaven forbid! We wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

"Right. Always my fault! I'm an insufferable prat...... blahblahblah. I've heard it already okay? I'm too bloody tired to argue, I'm going to bed." said Ron in hopes to put a damper on the fighting.

"Oh no you're not! I am not letting you get ready for bed! I still don't trust you with my body! _Accio- my -Hermione's night clothes and toiletries!_ Now, I'm going to gather your night, whatevers, so when my things come, meet me in the prefects bathroom." and so Hermione made her way up the boys staircases.

::Prefects Bathroom::

"Just lift your arms...... there all done." Hermione said, proud of her accomplishments. She had managed to successfully dress Ron, without any, er, disruptions. He was now attired in a black Weird Sisters concert T-shirt, plaid pyjama bottoms, and black fuzzy slippers.

"You can open your eyes now." Hermione as Ron instructed.

"Aww," whined Ron at the site of his outfit, "What happened to last nights PJ's, I REALLY liked those!" Of course he was referring to the lacy lilac barely existant sleepset, of this morning. Hermione shot him an ice cold glare.

"Sorry." he kicked at the ground.

"Ron, I have to go to the bathroom......" Hermione mumbled.

"Why are you telling me that? Just go!"

"Ron... its number one."

"So!"

"RON!" She glared at him, biting her lip. Gods he could be so totally clueless sometimes.

"OH!" He finally, said awkwardly. "Umm... er..go over to the urinal, and uh, Take IT out, and uh, just basically aim."

"Uh, right." Hermione mumbled once more, as she staggered over to the facilities. She stared at the porceline, what she called, 'a waterfall machine.' when she was a small child, and gulped. Ron's adams apple bobbed up and down, it was a strange feeling. She slowly began to reach downward when.....

"Ron, I can't. I just can't." She said waving her hands in the air.

"Here, I'll do it." and so Ron as Hermione wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and took IT out.

After the 'business' was taken care of, he strangely mantained his grasp on his unmentionables. However, EXTREMELY awkward the whole situation was, it felt strangely, (emphasis on strangely,) comfortable.

Before Ron could remove his hands from their.. ahem.. grasp, the door busrt open and in walked....... "MALFOY!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood! And Weaslby???!???!??? Holy hell!"

"Wait Malfoy.. this, this isn't what it looks like!" Hermione as Ron stuttered as she pushed Ron in her body off and fumbled with her trousers.

"Oh, so Granger wasn't giving you a hand job then? Couldn't go wank off, eh Weasel without the Mudbloods help?"

"Sod off Malfoy!" said who appeared to be Hermione but was actually as you already know, Ron.

"Tsk, Tsk, such strong language." Malfoy mocked.

"Listen up Bleachbrains!" Ron as Hermione clenched his fists. "First off, get the fuck out of here, go find Crabbe and Goyle, slap eachothers arses, cry for your Mommy, and then come back here so we can do this all again okay? Except next time I'll kick your Balls so hard that'll they actually go inside your fugly body!"

Malfoy stared at who to him was her, wide eyed, and mouth agape.

"Hello? Did you hear anything I just said fuck face? Or do I have to Hex you to get it through your fat head?" Ron in Hermione's body reached for his wand and Malfoy ran from the room squealing like a little girl.

"Wow Ron............." Hermione said adoringly for a breif moment, "How could you curse like that! My reputation!"

Ron smiled, "But you gotta admit, it was Bloody brilliant!"

All Hermione could do was blush and stare at the ground, so Ron took it as a yes.

Ron had the sudden urge to grab her hand.

_'Should I do it???'_ he mentally argued with himself. Then Hermione lifted her head and smiled sweetly at Ron. That was it. Ron softly stroked Hermione's hand with his, which was awkward considering he was trying to hold his own hand, and began to entwine his fingers with hers.

Hermione quickly pulled away.

"Erm..... we should get going."

"Going?....... yes.... quite." Ron said feeling quite rejected indeed, as they headed out of the Bathroom, and back up to Gryffindor tower for the night.

AN: REVIEW!!!! please.. :: bats eyelashes:: WARM FUZZYS TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!!


	9. MY WHAT!

HEyheyhey Guys!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow I havent updated in a long LOOONG time! And for that I'm v. v. sry! Its just ive been really busy and a bag of potatoe chips........ Nvr Mind well its partially Bcuz i couldnt think of anything that wud even live up the last chapter even by a smidgeon.... and well guess what?? i can't !!!!!!!!! That was by far the funniest thing i am even capable of writing so bare with me for the rest.... I dno how many more chapters there will be ..... but im open for sugestions on well ANYTHING!!! so heres the next part..

Chapter 9............ ?????

reason for title... just felt like it....

The next morning at breakfast, Ron and Hermione began stealing infatuatious (AN:Is that a word??) glances. Ron would stare at Hermione from across the table, until she looked up from her cereal. Ron would then pretend to talk to Harry or stare at his feet, while Hermione would do the same. Sometimes, they would catch each other staring, and smile and blush deeply.

Harry noticed their odd behavior and questioned them.

"Did something happen last night, or something because you guys are acting really strange again..... not that thats unusual or anything.."

"Umm, no? Why would you think that Harry?" said Hermione in Ron's body.

"Yeah mate? Why? Its not like I like Hermione or anything......." said Ron, shifting his eyes nervously, "Because I don't!" he added quickly.

"Okkkkkkk..............Well for starters theres that," Harry pointed out, "Plus you guys keep playing the classic game, a quite obvious one at that, of Eye footsie with one another."

"What?" cried Hermione.

"What the bloody hell is 'Eye footsie'? How is that even possible?"

"Ugh, you're so dim Ronald!.. I mean Hermione!" she corrected shifting her eyes,not wanting to draw to much attention.

"Eye footsie, is my 'made up' term for when, a man and a woman secretly admire each other from a distance, and in your case from across the table. For example, when Hermione here is looking else where, you," he pointed to Ron, " will stare at her in a , er, loving way, without her knowing, until she looks up, in your general direction. Then Ron, the stare-ee, looks away pretending he wasn't looking at you in a weird and gross way, that causes his mouth to hang open and drool to run down his lip, thought you might want to know that by the way," he said quietly to Ron,"Then the rolls are reversed, and the other party, Hermione, will do the same, more discreetly mind you, until you both look up at the same time.Then the blushing and the smiling start, and so on and so forth. It's all a very complicated process." Harry explained in one gigantic breath.

"Come again?" said Ron as Hermione with a confused expression.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione rolled her eyes,"Harry I can assure you Ron and I, were not playing 'Eye Footy' or whatever you call it. And nothing happened between us at all, I can guarentee it."

"Sure...." Harry replied obviously not convinced, " Erm, shall we head to class then?"

"Oh, you mean to Potions, in those nasty dungeons that smell like arse, with the ice cold benches, with that slimy, greasy, git Snape? Why not?" answered Ron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the dungeons, Snape was being his usual dirty self, finding new excuses to deduct 50 points from Gryffindor.

"Now who knows how much luxweed is needed for the healing potion? Hmm... Mr.Weasley? perhaps..." questioned Snape.

"uhhhh.." Ron as Hermione stammered.

"Hold your tongue Miss. Granger, there will be no helping Mr.Weasley! Mr.Weasley?" Snape walked over, shadowing Hermione as Ron.

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"Mr.Weasley, do you or do you not know the answer to my question?"

"Oh, yes, erm, there is 25 grams of luxweed in the common healing potion." Hermione as Ron responded quite like her normal self, much to the class' surprise, not to mention Snape's, that was the correct answer.

"50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape spat," for such a lucky guess, or was it that Miss. Granger over here was slipping you the answer some how?"

"No Sir!" Hermione, who appeared as Ron exclaimed.

"Another 50 points for lying! Now on with the lesson!" Snape sneered, several groans came from the students, as Snape began to pair them off for the assignment.

"Potter and Weasley," Snape read, a hushed 'yes!' came from Harry as he knew he would defintely get top marks with Hermione as his partner. "Crabbe and Goyle," Snape continued," Longbottom and Thomas, Patil and Brown, Bulstrode and Finnigan, Parkinson and Zambini, and Malfoy and Granger!" he finished, as Malfoy flinched at Hermione's name. (He was still scared shitless, after last nights little, shall we say, encounter.)

Ron as Hermione turned to face Malfoy, and smiled and waved innocently at him.

"_Boy, is this going to be fun!_" he had a bemused expression on his face when Malfoy returned his guesture with a slight twitch.

"Oh Malfoy? Would be so kind as to get the ingredients?"Ron in Hermione's body asked, fingering his wand. Malfoy jumped up hurridly, knocking over his chair, and anxiously nodded his head. He stood there starring at who he thought was Hermione, wondering if she was going to hex him, before Ron said,

"Well go!"

Thats when it hit him. A sharp excrutiating pain in his abdominal area.

"_Ouch! That was way weird!_' he thought. Several minutes later, he felt it again. This time causing him to double over in pain. It was like someone was stabbing him with a knife 5,000 times in a row.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron as Hermione screamed.

"Miss Granger! Watch your tongue!" said Snape sternly

"I'm sorry Professor I need to see Madame Pomfrey."

"Fine! Hurry back."

_"Why did he let me off so easy?"_ thought Ron, between the cursing and fliching caused by the shooting abdominal pains. He raced down the corridors, as fast as his petite, feminine body could, until he reached the door of the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey!" cried Ron, banging on the door.

"For heavens sakes child, I'm coming, I'm coming," came the voice of Madame Pomfrey, "What is it?" she said as she opened the door.

"Well, uh, I keep getting these stabbing pains, and they won't go away!" exclaimed Ron as Hermione.

"Where are they dear?" asked the nurse.

"Here," came Ron, rubbing his lower stomach. Mdme. Pomfrey clucked her tongue, and told Ron to sit on one of the cots.

"Whats wrong with me? Is my bladder gonna explode!? Do I have appendicitis!? Am I going to DIE!!!???!!!" Ron panicked.

"Heavens no! It's most likely some Pre-menstrual cramps."

"Just-WHAT?"

"Pre-menstrual cramps, cramps that come before menstrual flow begins."

"Huh?"

"Cramps that come before you period!"

"My WHAT!!!???????!!!!!"

"Miss Granger, we've already had this discussion three years ago, Now take these, and kindly return to class!" Mdme. Pomfrey ordered. Ron as Hermione downed two miniscule, red pills, and slowly trudged back to class, wondering what exactly was this 'period' stuff Mdme. Pomfrey was going on about.

A/N:Hmmm...that was short! i dno wut to say about this chapter its kinda weird but my friend gave me this idea of making Ron go throught the best part of being a girl! Yippee! ( if you can't tell that was just dripping with sarcasm) anyways REVIEW!! Don't hate if its bad! I've been on a really really long break from this! T.T.F.N! tata for now!!! I'll try and have the next chapter up soon k? i already have it written!


End file.
